One Hell of A Graduation
by LostOne125
Summary: Will/Finn. Winn. slash. crackfic. Maybe not the crackiest one you've ever read. Finn wants something for his graduation present. What happens when he's stopped from receiving his gift?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**This is a crackfic. Maybe not the crackiest thing you've ever read. But, whatever. XD**

**It seems weird to me.**

**One Hell of a Graduation**

The sun beamed down on the crowd of people milling around.

Finn searched the crowd and he finally found the person he was looking for. He made a beeline toward him.

Will Schuester looked up just in time to see one of his favorite students, even though he wasn't supposed to have a favorite.

A large grin split his face; he was sad to see Finn go, but he knew he was destined for great things. He was really going to miss him, maybe too much.

Finn reached out a hand, and Will eagerly took the hand in his own. "Mr. Schue, I…"he tried to find the right words.

Mr. Schuester stopped him. "You're not my student anymore. You can call me Will now."

Finn smiled and his eyes twinkled as he invaded Will's space, eliminating the gap to about a few inches. "That's really nice to hear."

Will looked up into a devious smile. He realized the young man was still holding his hand. A thumb slowly caressed the outside of his hand. He felt his heartbeat increase and his hand become a little sweaty.

He attempted to form some words, but nothing came out. Finn leaned closer and brushed a kiss against surprised lips.

"F…Finn. What was that?" Will stuttered, looking around noticing the stares they had gained.

"It was a kiss, Mr. Schue…I mean Will," he replied with a smile. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. Years, actually."

Will's jaw dropped open. How could he not know that his student liked him? I mean this was Finn; he should've seen something like this.

He wasn't upset or disgusted. He felt a blush spread across his face.

He felt a tingling sensation shoot through his body as Finn's hand traveled up his arm, gripping him tightly.

He looked up into sincere eyes and a smile that seemed so big on the handsome face.

"Finn, I didn't know."

"I'm really good at hiding things," Finn answered with a wink. He pulled Will into his body and kissed him again, lips lingering on each other a little longer.

Will was in a bit of daze as they pulled apart. He jumped when the Principal walked up.

"Will Schuester, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, a stern look on his face. He was accompanied by some of the Glee Club members. Rachel looked like she was about to cry. Kurt was too busy snuggling into Puck's side, but he didn't look surprised. Mercedes just stood there shaking her head. Tina was standing behind Artie, whispering into his ear.

"Me…I didn't do…"

"It was me Mr. Figgins. I've been waiting too long for this to just pass it up," Finn said, as he stepped between Will and Mr. Figgins.

"He is your teacher. How long has this improper relationship been going on?"

Finn became angry and interrupted Mr. Schuester before he could speak."Nothing's ever happened between us because I was underage and his student and he was married. Now, we finally have the chance to be together and no one's going to get in our way."

"Finn, how could you?" Rachel sobbed out, "I thought we were going to elope and get married."

Finn just stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

Mercedes patted her on the back and rolled her eyes. "I always knew you looked at Mr. Schue a little too long."

Will just blushed.

"Dude, how could you not tell me that you were gay for a teacher? I'm your best friend," Puck grumped out, as Kurt held his hand comfortingly.

"I'm surprised none of you saw it. After spending nearly three years with them, you guys never noticed the eye-sexing going on between them," Kurt stated in a matter of fact tone.

Will looked horrified at this statement.

In one smooth motion, he yelped when he found himself draped over Finn's shoulder. An arm held him securely under his butt.

"I'm graduating and I deserve something for surviving four years of high school, and I want Mr. Schue," Finn growled out.

Everyone looked on in surprise, while Kurt and Puck were giggling uncontrollably. Rachel ran off, pushing through the crowd crying.

It was just then when Finn's mother walked up. She smiled at the scene. "Did you finally tell him how you feel?"

Finn nodded and said, "He's trying to stop us and he's accusing us of having an 'improper relationship'."

Miss Hudson gazed over at the Principal angrily. "My son has never been with his teacher. He's been waiting for the right moment. I am offended that you would accuse my son and Mr. Schuester of having an affair."

Mr. Figgins looked at them all as if they had gone crazy. He held up his hands. "Fair enough. Just take it somewhere else; you're scaring the parents and some of the students."

"I'll see you at the party tonight, then," Puck said with a smirk on his face.

Finn merely nodded and walked off with Will hanging off his shoulder.

His mother waved them off."You two have fun."

Will waved back and noticed his former students grinning at him and also waving back. He was starting to feel very confused.

The two men made it to the parking lot.

"Uh, Finn, you can put me down now."

The jock chuckled and put his former teacher down. Will looked a bit disheveled and dazed.

"Where's your car? Let's get out of here," Finn offered in the silence.

"Well, hold on, Finn. Don't I get a say in this?"

He immediately regretted his words as he was faced with a pout and watering eyes.

"You mean you don't feel the same way," the younger man whispered.

Will cupped Finn's face in his hands. "I didn't mean that. It's just its happening so fast. I haven't really been with anyone since the divorce."

Finn calmed himself down and sighed. "Well, I'll be honored to be your first," he murmured, running his hands along the other man's back.

Will shivered from the softly spoken words and the hands on his back, bringing him closer to the warm body.

"Let's get out of here," Finn repeated. Will nodded his agreement.

After they got settled in the car, Will started it up and took off, heading towards his apartment.

A hand reached over and squeezed his thigh. He glanced over meeting dark brown eyes that sent chills down his spine.

As he placed his hand over Finn's he had to admit that this had been one hell of a graduation.

* * *

I am so writing some smut for Winn. Not now, but I will.

Does this seem like a crackfic to you? It seemed weird to me. This actually came to me while I was laying in bed this morning.

I know I've got Winn on the brain. XD

Hope you liked it.

Let me know if you love it or hate it.

Please review.


End file.
